A desperate Act
by little-borgia
Summary: Conrad knows it's wrong, but will do anything to get close to Victoria. Even if it means violating her. Rated M just in case.
1. Rapunzel

Of all the terrible things Conrad Grayson has done over the years, he wondered if this was the worst. And yet, every so often the urge crept in and he was unable to resist.

Although his wife, Victoria tried to keep her distance from him, he was a smart man. And he knew his wife very well. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping at night. She tried to hide it, but he knew all the signs. Even sleeping across the hall from her, he knew the sound of her balcony door in the silent night. He understood the illumination under her door. He was also well aware of the heart wrenching squeaks that represented his wife crying softly into her pillow. After the David Clarke fiasco, he was all to aware of not only that agonizing sound, but also the fact that he caused it.

Contrary to popular belief, Conrad loved his wife. It was taboo, but he often feared that given two choices, he would save his wife before he'd save his children. He had hurt Victoria countless times over the years but only to keep her to himself. Her brown eyes were so full of life when they first met, and after every stunt he pulled to clip her wings, he saw her eyes fill with pain. He often thought if given the chance, he could bring back the vibrant wife he fell in love with. Maybe that's why he was unable to stop himself from violating her the way he sporadically did.

It took a bit of a bribe from Marta, the Grayson's hired help. It wasn't the first time she'd caved under her employer. With a deep sign and a disapproving shake of her head she snatched the money.

"This is wrong, Mister Grayson."

"She needs this Marta."

That night, Marta took Victoria her nightly tea. But this cup was different. Like so many times before, Marta had crushed sleeping pills into Victoria's tea. She always favored Conrad over Victoria, but she couldn't help but feel pity of the social queen. Always standing up on her balcony, like princesses in fairy tales waiting for a prince to come. Unlike Rapunzel, Conrad would always chop Victoria's hair before he'd allow a prince to come rescue her.

"Thank you, Marta." Victoria said from her balcony, not even bothering to look up.

"Miss Victoria, you need to get some rest tonight. Please."

Marta braced herself for Victoria's wrath. Her boss did not like taking orders from anyone, let alone the help. To her surprise, Victoria gently squeezed Marta's arm.

"Thank you, Marta. I appreciate the concern." Victoria said with a weak smile. Marta didn't often see this side of Victoria. The broken side, silently pleading for anyone to love her enough to glue the pieces back together.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Conrad waited for what felt like an eternity. He felt like a child on Christmas morning, waiting for his parents to wake up. Instead, he was waiting for the love of his life to fall asleep.

He didn't see any light from beneath her door.

He didn't hear the balcony door.

He didn't hear her stifled sobs.

His adrenaline kicked into high gear as he quietly slipped out of his room and into hers. A voice in the back of his head kept nagging him that this was wrong. That he shouldn't be here. And yet, when he saw his wife even his conscience was silenced.

Her ravenous hair was splayed across the bed in every which way, although still managing to look beautiful rather than chaotic. Her face was relaxed in a way he rarely saw. Her lips seemed to be on the verge of a smile. He wondered what she dreamt about, but felt the ache in his heart that it wasn't him.

Just like all the times before, her arms curled around a pillow. A part of him knew that smile was probable because in her dreams, she could be curled up with David Clarke instead of a pillow.

With as much precision as a ninja, he managed to switch himself for the pillow without waking the queen. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was a blatant violation of her privacy and yet he couldn't help it. Because of his actions, he had almost forced her into a loveless marriage and yet every time he looked at her, his heart expanded with love for his queen. Yes, he knew it was wrong.


	3. Prince Charming

When Conrad switched places with Victoria's pillow, she shifted slightly but fell back asleep with a small sign. He reveled in the feel of her skin against his skin. Through her nightgown he could still feel her warmth, her softness. All the qualities she hid behind an icy stare and a facetious smile. But in her sleep, she broke down into Vicky Harper, the mysterious beauty who had mesmerized him all those years ago.

He gently ran his fingers through her dark tendrils, amazed at the way her face buried further into his chest.

Deep inside, he burned with desire to do more. He wanted to sweep his thumbs over her nipples, waiting for a moan to build in the base of her throat.

He wanted to trace the lining of her panties. To take it a step further and feel what was hidden under them.

The darkest part of him wanted to pin her hands above her head, to thrust himself back into his wife's life and to fill the deepest parts of her with his love for her.

Of course, seeing the way her chest rose ever so slowly and how relaxed she was around him stopped him. As it was, his actions had succeeded, had allowed him to keep her close to him. But they had also come with consequences.

Now, she rolled her eyes at the slightest mention of feelings towards her. She purposely pressed his buttons, strutting the manor in tight bandage dresses. She lead him on, crossing and uncrossing her long, slender legs to give him the slightest glimpse of what he would never again have.

As deep as his desire for her burned, he knew that he couldn't bare to hurt his wife anymore than he already had. He took a moment to remember this feeling before kissing his wife's forehead and sliding out of bed, quickly replacing himself with her pillow.

Conrad Grayson knew it was wrong, but couldn't resist taking drastic measures to feel intimate with his wife, even if it was only for a few moments.

The End!


	4. A wicked plan

Victoria was many things, but stupid was not one of them. If anything, it infuriated her that Conrad and Marta seemed to think she was.

It wasn't a coincidence that the rare instances when she was on the brink of exhaustion that Marta pleaded with her to get some sleep. And like clockwork, she did get a good nights rest. Of course, the added spoonful of honey was a dead giveaway that her tea was laced with sleeping pills. Asleep or not, Victoria knew the difference between a pillow and a man. And even if she hadn't, she certainly understood when she awoke to the lingering smell of Conrad's cologne. Even more amazing than the idea that the two had hatched this scheme was the idea that they genuinely assumed she wouldn't notice.

Normally, Victoria would annihilate Marta for double crossing her. In fact, she'd probably get a sick enjoyment out of making Marta pay. Nothing pleased Victoria like tearing apart those who got in her way. But this was different. Whether Marta or even Conrad realized, Victoria was the real winner.

Despite her subarctic feelings for Conrad, she couldn't deny that the nights were lonely. While nothing would bring David back, she genuinely missed the way Conrad held her throughout the night, keeping her safe and sound.

When Marta brought her tea, Victoria took full advantage. She slipped into one of her sexiest nightgowns and made sure that even when she drifted to sleep her hair looked incredible.

No amount of sleeping pills would stop her from noticing when her bedroom door opened up. With all the secrets she'd stored away over the years, she was always on guard.

Nevertheless, she played possum while he shifted into her bed. She even played nice, nuzzling up next to him. It worked like a charm. After that, she drifted in and out while he played with her hair and ran his hands over her like he used to.

The next morning, although more relaxed and rested than she had felt in weeks, all that changed when Conrad strutted into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear. I must say, you look radiant this morning. Did you sleep well?"

A devious smile crept over Victoria's face.

"I did. Maybe you should try it. You're looking a little tired yourself."

And just like that, Victoria knew what she needed to do. And as hard as she tried, she couldn't contain the devious smile that reappeared.


	5. Poisoned Apple

Victoria knew better than to go to Marta for help. Unlike her husband, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and take care of things herself.

As the evening settled, Conrad fell into his old habit of retiring to his study. He rifled through papers, trying to remember why he had once ignored his family in the name of work. His thoughts were put on back burner when Victoria came slinking into the study.

Conrad's instincts were on high alert the minute she entered the room. He noticed immediately that her dress the tiniest bit shorter and stopped just above the center of her thighs. The emerald dress brought out her dark hair and dark eyes, which had a twinkle he hadn't seen in decades.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Conrad said without bothering to look up. He knew the secret was not to give his wife too much attention.

Victoria flashed a smile that was somehow both genuine and deceitful. Just like her smile, Conrad was both aroused and terrified by it.

"I thought you might be interested in a nightcap." Victoria said, holding two glasses.

"I never was one to deny the company of a beautiful woman."

"Yes. Well there's no need to stroll down memory Lane. I'm all too well aware of your wandering eye," she said.

He released a sad smile. He bit his tongue, not wanting to mention that he wasn't the only one who had invited someone else into their marital bed. If he was really being honest, he only cheated on Victoria to try and awaken her possessive side. It wasn't a coincidence that he chose Victoria's best friend and her personal assistant to canoodle with. Of course, he knew better than to mention it to Victoria.

Victoria carefully bent over, making sure to grab a bottle on the lowest shelf of the liquor cabinet. She made sure to allow her skirt to ride up ever so slightly and pushed her behind out. She knew Conrad couldn't resist admiring her assets. Luckily, that awarded her enough time to slip the crushed sleeping pills into his glass. Whether she liked it or not, she had researched the proper amounts for mixing alcohol and sleeping pills. She knew a part of her night regret her decision later on but for now, she wasn't looking to kill him.

After she poured the drinks, she offered him a toast.

"To us."

"To us," Conrad said with a smile. Yes, his instincts were on high alert.


	6. Dream Come True

Victoria took a page from Conrad's playroom, sneaking in while he slept. When they first met, it was his piercing blue eyes that attracted her to the young businessman. As much as she denied it, even while his eyes were closed and even after all he's done to her, watching him sleep in the pale moonlight she knew. She was still attracted to Conrad.

The realization caused Victoria to sigh. Even when he did terrible things, his power was intoxicating. She couldn't deny that although awful, everything he had done was for her. He would destroy anyone and anything in order to keep her to himself. And that excited her in a way she couldn't fathom.

She brushed his grey hair before moving to the other side of the bed. She lifted his black silk sheets a few times, hesitant on getting so close to her husband. There had been so many times over the last few years that she wanted to give herself to her husband. Not only did she fight the urge to give in to him sexually, but she also longed to give herself to him mentally and emotionally. Things would be so much simpler if she let him make all the hasty decisions. If she let Conrad handle all the tough choices, the schemes and cover ups she could relax. She could go back to planning charity events and enjoying days at the spa.

She slid into his bed, attempting to break her train of thought. Conrad didn't move. He remained motionless while she moved closer and closer to him. Out of instinct she placed a finger next to his nose. When Daniel and Charlotte were babies she constantly checked on them. She was always afraid that something awful would happen and she'd be left alone again. A part of her wondered if the something awful had been her affair with David Clarke. She loved him deeply but their love was the kind that cut to the core. And in the wake of Conrad's retribution she had been left with a wound that would not heal. The constant repercussions of the affair did nothing but tear her away from her children and hurt those she loved repeatedly. Of course, David topped the list of those who were hurt. But despite all of that, Conrad remained at her side. She always marveled at the way he accepted her. She knew she probably wasn't the absolute easiest person to live with and no matter how hard she pushed he took it in stride.

She let her hands trace the collar on his pajamas, giving his shoulders a gently squeeze. She entwined her long fingers around the waistband of his pants. She frequently paused, making sure her husband didn't wake up. A naughty urge slipped into her mind and she found herself sliding her finger over Conrad's thighs, lightly tracing his length. She took it as a compliment that even in his sleep the simplest touch from her could stir such a strong response from him.

"Sometimes I think I'm still in love with you" she whispered.

Instantly, Conrad's arms wrapped around her, pressing her tightly into him and his eyes shot open.

"And my dear, I think I just proved my affection for you," He said, a smile spreading across her face.


	7. Proposition

"Get the hell of me!" Victoria shrieked. Her arms struggled to push herself off of him. While she managed to push her face further from Conrad, she hadn't even bothered using her legs to escape. Conrad was all too aware that her hips were touching his.

The sight of Victoria made Conrad chuckle, which only angered her more. He couldn't help it. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were wide and angry. She looked like a feral animal, struggling to return to freedom. Maybe Victoria was a feral animal.

"Calm down, my dear. You climbed into my bed." Conrad said calmly.

Victoria sighed. This was not how tonight was supposed to go.

"How dare-" she started.

"Let me stop you right there. You were the one who drugged me. You climbed into my bed. And if I heard correctly, you confessed your undying love for me."

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Is that really what you're going with?" She asked. She relaxed in his embrace, amused by his antics.

"Denial doesn't suit you, Victoria. We've been married long enough to realize that when you come strolling in, inviting me for a nightcap and showcasing your, uh assets... Let's just say I'm not that naive."

"Don't for one second think that I'm naive to your behavior!"

"I have never drugged you, Victoria. Perhaps if you didn't micromanage the staff they'd stop adding sleeping pills to your tea." He said. He released her, enjoying watching her fix her hair and straighten her pajamas.

"Is that a nervous habit or do you just want to look good for me?" He asked, eliciting a glare from Victoria. Conrad wasn't done toying with her.

"Let me add that while I held you in your sleep, I certainly didn't run my hands over your sensitive areas."

Victoria was taken aback. She knew he had her.

"What do you want, Conrad?"

"Same as you."

"Have your lawyer draw up the papers. I'll sign it and we'll both be on our way," she purred.

"That's not what you said earlier."

"You were quiet for so long I forgot. My memory isn't as sharp as it used to be."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure every inch of you is just as sharp as it used to be." He said, eyeing her up and down.

His intense gaze not only made her blush, but heated her inside and out. She silently chastised herself. He was so arrogant and obnoxious and yet, intriguing and sexy. She was unable to focus on his words because she found herself watching his lips move. She remembered all the things those lips did what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Jumping back to reality, she faked a small yawn.

"This has been one for the record books but I'm suddenly exhausted..." She began.

Conrad jumped off the bed, standing in front of the doorway.

"Not so fast, my dear."

Victoria's hands dropped to her side.

"What do you want, Conrad?" Her voice was smaller than it normally was, and her question was more of a plea than an actual inquiry.

"You. I've always wanted you."

Before she could utter a word he approached her, running his fingers through her hair. The slightest touch brought out a small moan in the back of her throat.

When she didn't immediately recoil, he moved closer, brushing his hands across her breasts as he grabbed her shoulders, holding her close to him. He smiled at the immediate changes in her breathing. His lips ran across her neck, leaving simple kisses and licks. He found his way to her collarbones, tracing her skin with his tongue. He had forgotten how she felt in his arms, how she tasted and how it felt to be the one to make her unravel.

Conrad had awakened feelings in Victoria that she had managed to keep hidden for years. She prided herself on denying him what he wanted most. She told herself that it was for David Clarke. Maybe a part of it was it the bigger part was she was afraid. Afraid to give in and give Conrad all the power. As much as she wanted him, she wanted to protect herself more.

"Conrad, I-" she began. Conrad knew how this went. The minute his wife felt her power slipping away, she'd stop at nothing to regain herself. He had let her slip away so many times that he told himself he wouldn't do it again.

"Victoria, I don't expect you to trust me or forgive me. All I've ever been guilty of is loving you. Protecting you. Maybe too much. One kiss. That's all I ask. One kiss and if you want to go, you can go."

Apprehension took over Victoria's body. She couldn't bare to stare into those blue eyes, pleading for one more chance. And yet, she couldn't bare to tear her gaze from his eyes. She was torn between two things. She wanted both of them desperately. And she needed both of them desperately. But she could only choose one.


	8. True Loves Kiss

Her lips pressed against his so softly, she thought she had imagined it. The breath she had been holding slid from her mouth to his, giving them both goosebumps. Her eyelids fluttered and Conrad watched as she took a few moments to regain her composure. With a quick smile, he knew she had reverted back to the guarded woman who appeared like a stranger.

"A deal is a deal," she whispered. Conrad detected a sadness in her voice and wondered if he'd ever be able to ease her pain.

She found herself inching towards the door. She couldn't bare to look at Conrad. She knew it wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what she wanted either but they were different people now. Every move needed to be a power play and she wasn't ready to lose.

"Was it worth it?"

"You're worth it."

Victoria felt her cheeks blush, which only irritated her.

"Conrad-"

Before she could muster an excuse he was against her. His mouth crashed into hers and his tongue begged for entry into hers. Intoxicated by the urgency in his touch, she gave into his demands. She let her hands make their way to his hair, clutching fistfuls at a time.

She must have been floating because she didn't notice she was moving until she bumped into Conrad's bed. The loud thud brought him back to reality.

"My God. Are you hurt?" He asked, bending down to rub her leg. She had forgotten this side of him. He was gentle, treating her like she was made of porcelain. She spent so many years resenting him for assuming that she was fragile that she never really appreciated how delicately he handled her.

"It's fine. Really."

He looked up at her and for a moment she expected him to ignore her protests and call the doctor. Instead, he let his hands glide along her legs. He paused when he approached the hem of her nightgown. Instead of slapping his hand away, she lowered herself onto his bed, her eyes never leaving his. Conrad noticed the insecurities written all over her face. Catching his breath, he sat next to her on the bed.

"What is it?"

She shook her head as if dismissing the idea before it escaped her lips.

"We haven't... It's been..." She stammered.

He cupped her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Lights on or lights off. Then or now. I'm looking at you."

She smiled nervously.

"You." He repeated.

Without looking away she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As his shirt hit the floor he glanced down, chuckling.

" I can't believe you were the one who was nervous," he laughed.

Instinctively she reached for the back of his head, pushing him on top of her. As he kissed her neck, she whispered "I want you" into his ear, knowing it would drive him wild.

He looked at her, noticing the desire clouding her pupils. In one swift move he had removed her panties. He stopped when he saw her reaching for her nightgown.

"Leave it" he said with a devious twinkle in his eye. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he plunged into her.

The sounds of her moaning and whispering his name were almost enough to send him over the edge, but he held strong. Years ago he had made the mistake of giving in and their act of love seemed more like a victory for Victoria. It became another reason why he couldn't provide what she needed. And he knew that currently, she needed this. And he wasn't going to let her down. He held strong until he heard her panting his name as she came, and then he let go.

Against her better judgement she rested her head on his bare chest. Neither spoke as they enjoyed one another's embrace. He ran his hands through her damp hair as she left random kisses on his chest. Before long he heard her shallower breathing and he knew she was sound asleep. He left a small kiss on her head.

"I think I love you, too." He whispered.


	9. Mid-Summer Nights Dream

Conrad's touch and smells seeped into Victoria's subconscious. Instead of dreams, she had vivid flashbacks.

She thought of their courtship, when every touch was like fire and they couldn't wait to sneak away for a few uninterrupted kisses.

She remembered the way he carried her from the driveway to the upstairs bedroom their first day in Grayson Manor. And she remembered how they Christened every room, before ending in the solarium. Afterwards, they fazed at the stars before falling asleep.

She thought of his excitement over her first pregnancy. Conrad would have been happy regardless, but she knew he was elated to have a son. And then Charlotte came along, who made her second guess all the misgivings she had concerning her husband. He was so gentle with Charlotte, treating her like a princess instead of a baby.

Victoria shifted, nuzzling her face closer to Conrad's chest. As tired as Conrad was, he had only drifted to sleep for a few minutes at the time. Even after all this time, Victoria was a complete mystery to him. They've had moments like tonight where she let her guard down. Moments where he could have sworn they were one person instead of two. And in an instant, she snapped right back to being guarded and keeping him at arms length. He wanted sleep, but if she woke up pushing him away he wanted to remember every second.

He must have drifted to sleep for a moment or two, because he woke to find Victoria's hands on his thigh and her lips pressing against his with urgency. He had forgotten how warm she always was. When they dated, he used to call her his heated blanket.

She ran her hand across his cheek, looking into his eyes.

"Good morning."

He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the watch on his nightstand.

"My dear, it isn't even 3 a.m. yet. That hardly constitutes as morning."

"Do you remember our honeymoon?" She asked, her eyes twinkling seductively as the dimples started forming in her cheeks.

How could he forget? Not only did they spend a week in paradise, but they didn't sleep a full night the entire trip. Instead they'd wake up, make love and doze off again.

At the mentioning of the honeymoon he easily grabbed her slender body until it was on top of him. She blushed as she straddled him. He wasn't stupid, he knew that underneath it all she was insecure about growing older. He also knew it was in her head. She had aged like fine wine.

She kissed him as she maneuvered herself until he was inside her. As she forced him deeper and deeper inside her, he watched the way her chest rose and fell quicker and quicker. He admired the way her neck looked as she tossed her head back and let her dark hair fall around her.

He ran his fingers along her chest. He loved the feeling of her hardening nipples through the sheer fabric of her nightgown.

She whimpered his name as she finished, and he quickly followed suit. He grabbed her waist, pulling her next to him and he held her tightly.

"I may never let you go again," he whispered.

"So you want to live out the rest of our days in this bed?" She teased.

"I'd be willing to try. I love you."

She smiled at him, but didn't immediately respond. He didn't expect her to, but refused to give in that easily.

"Say it, Vic."

She rolled her eyes, but unlike her normal eye roll this was different. Playful.

"Haven't I proven it?"

"Say it."

She sighed. He was not making this easy. She didn't like discussing feelings. She hated feeling vulnerable.

"I love you, Conrad." She whispered it the way she'd whisper an order or state a fact but he didn't care.

He loved her and she loved him.


	10. The Next Morning

Conrad saw glimpses of his future in his sleep. He imagined them renewing their vows. Just the two of them. No publicity. No stunts. Just them. He saw them taking off on a yacht and sailing away from the troubles that had divided them in the past. He saw the future he planned for when he purchased Grayson Manor, the two of them spending their golden years along the waters edge. As he woke up, he groggily checked his watch. 8 am. He looked over at Victoria. It was so unusual for her to sleep so late, but he knew she needed the rest. Her hair fell across the pillow and her arm fell across her forehead. He had never seen such a beautiful woman. He moved in closer to her, admiring the way her nightgown had ridden up her thigh. He ran his hand over the exposed skin expecting her to wake. When she didn't, he began to wonder what else he could do without waking her. His lips made a trail across her thigh. She didn't wake, but shifted in her sleep, subconsciously giving Conrad more access.

Conrad plunged his tongue into her most intimate spots. Victoria's moans came from subconscious to conscious as she woke up. Conrad kept his eyes open, watching her back arch in a catlike manner. It didn't take long for her to come for him.

Afterwards, Conrad held her but could feel the distance growing between the two. She seemed quiet, withdrawn.

"Second thoughts?" He asked.

She offered him a sad smile.

"The staff will be arriving soon. We should get ready." She said flatly.

His heart fell. He knew where this was headed and felt powerless to the walls that constantly surrounded Victoria's heart.

"I'll call them and give them the day off."

"And our children?"

"Our children have their own lives. They won't notice our absence any more than they notice our presence."

She sighed. She knew what he was trying to do but it didn't ease the fears she had. She had been hurt too many times to throw it all away for some later in life fairy tale. Especially given the fact that the prince in this story was the villain in her last one.

Conrad cupped her head, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Give me this one day."

"One day for what?" She asked.

"To win your heart."


	11. Fairest One Of All

Victoria replayed her argument with Conrad over and over in her head. As she stepped into the shower, she imagined her stress washing off of her the way it normally did.

She had felt the pressure building with Conrad, and although it may not have seemed like it, she had tried to push it down. She was genuinely touched by her encounter with Conrad. She reveled is his fiery touch combined with his gentle nature. She wondered if she would have mixed with David had Conrad treated her that way the first few years of her marriage. Instead, he focused on making a name for himself at his father's company and let Victoria play the pretty housewife.

She washed her face, trying desperately to block memories of David. Thinking of him not only broke her heart all over, but made her more confused at the life she now lived. Her only hope for survival were to pretend he didn't exist. It made it easier to handle Conrad and her guilty conscience. The only exception was where Charlotte was concerned. More than anything, she was proud that her daughter was able to look past her mothers indiscretion and embrace the love Victoria and David shared.

As she ran the loofah over her body, she contemplated Conrad's offer. How could he be so sure she'd fall in love with him in one day? Deep down, she knew the answer was because she already was in love with him. They both knew it. But could she really let go and give herself to him for a full day? What did he even have in mind?

She was still going back and forth as she got out of the shower. She allowed a smile to creep over her face when she looked at the bed. Even with the bed being made, she kept replaying the previous night. It had been so long since she had given herself to anyone in any way, let alone all the ways she had given herself to Conrad. She had been far too concerned with her aging body to be on top during sex, and yet with Conrad she didn't bat a lash. And she couldn't remember the last time she let anyone taste her the way Conrad did. Even more exciting to her was the idea that he didn't waste time looking for permission. He took her. He knew she was his and he claimed her.

The recollections made her excited all over again and she was angry that she had been the one to cancel Conrad's idea of staying in bed all day, resting and making love.

After putting on a lacy black bra and matching panties, she followed her strict beauty regiment. She slipped into a tight purple dress, wondering if Conrad remembered that purple was her favorite color. She tightened a gold belt around her waist, accentuating her tiny frame. She found her gold heels and fixed her hair in the mirror. She knew she looked good, but staring at her reflection she wondered if she looked good enough to snatch Conrad's heart for good.


	12. The way way back

As he poured a drink, Conrad chided himself. He knew pushing Victoria would push her further away. He wished he could be satisfied with the memories of their night, but it wasn't that easy. He had gotten so close with someone who was a stranger or him and he couldn't stand the thought of going back to how they had been.

The sound of Victoria's heels on the floor cut through his thoughts. At first he wondered if he was imagining it, but when he turned around she was behind him. Although nothing was sexier than the way she looked last night, he was breathtaking in her purple dress.

"My dear, the color of royalty suits you." He swore he saw her blush at his compliment but she said nothing as she walked towards him. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"This morning, I ..." She started.

"You don't need to explain or apologize for anything."

"It's just..." She continued.

Conrad grabbed her chin so her eyes met his.

"I understand all of it." And with that, she let her lips crash into him. He grabbed her waist until all of her collided with him. When they came up for air he still wasn't ready to let go of her waist so he held her next to him.

"If I remember correctly, the deal was that you have me for a full day. What are you going to do with me?" She asked, raising and eyebrow.

"That's certainly a loaded question." He fired back. But in truth, he hadn't considered it. Not because he didn't know what he'd do with her for the day but because he didn't know what to cut out. Over the years he had made mental notes of every restaurant, store and art gallery she had liked. He was also tempted to handcuff her to the bed and spend the whole day with her.

"Breakfast is the first thing."

Victoria glanced at her watch.

"Breakfast? It's nearly noon!"

"Fine. Lunch at the Palm's." He said, grabbing Victoria's hand.

As they scurried out the door, Victoria stopped.

"Conrad-" She looked at him with a helpless expression that broke his heart. "Just don't hurt me," she whispered.

"I promise. Never again." He said, waiting for her smile to return before rushing her out the door and into the car.

**A/N: not sure if I'll add more chapters or not. Let me know what you think!**


	13. One Full Day

Conrad sat in the back of the car watching the street lights illuminate the back seat every few seconds. Every time the driver passed one, he was able to see Victoria. Despite her harsh exterior, she always fell asleep during long car rides. Tonight she was curled into him, his jacket draped over her.

He tried his hardest to live up to his promise to Victoria. He knew it was life or death. If he couldn't prove his devotion to her his chances at doing so later were non-existent.

He took Victoria to her favorite restaurant for lunch. Victoria's eyes twinkled at his stories and she laughed at his jokes, making him feel like the most important man on the planet. Even the maître d' noticed, bringing a flower to the "most beautiful woman." And he was correct. When Victoria was truly happy she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

After lunch he took Victoria to an art gallery. For the first time since he started dating her, he asked her about paintings. He listened to what she liked, what she didn't. He never considered himself an artsy person. He often felt that "works of art" looked like something Charlotte created in preschool. But listening to Victoria explain what each color, each brushstroke, each design represented opened his eyes to a new world. In the middle of the gallery he ran his hands over her cheeks.

"You're the most beautiful work of art in here." He whispered before kissing her. He didn't know how long they stood in the center of the gallery, kissing. He finally stopped because it felt like the room was spinning and he was getting dizzy.

"I thought you weren't a fan of public displays of affection." Victoria questioned as she tried to fix her hair. He noticed the flush in her cheeks.

"I just can't resist you. I don't care where I am." He said, making her blush again. He never wanted the color to leave her cheeks.

He purchased her three favorite pieces. She tried to talk him out of it, telling him they wouldn't all match.

"Then my dear, you'd better get to redecorating." He said as he pulled out his American Express card.

As they got back into the car, Victoria looked at Conrad.

"I must say, I am surprised." She said.

"Surprised or pleasantly surprised?"

"Pleasantly surprised, Conrad. Thank you for a wonderful day."

"Don't think for a second that today is over. You promised me a full day." Conrad said before directing the driver to the next stop. When he leaned back, he noticed Victoria's attention. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You're full of surprises." She said with a smile.

The next stop was a boutique jewelry store. He had made special arrangements, so they let Victoria customize her own unique accessory. He had expected her to pick the largest diamond they had but like always, she surprised him. She chose an emerald ring, with four emeralds in increased sizes. It all made sense when she (explained it to Conrad. Two large emeralds to represent herself and Conrad, a smaller emerald for Daniel and the smallest emerald for Charlotte. The revelation was both touching and heartbreaking. He was able to offer Victoria the world but at the end of the day all she really cared about could be counted on one hand.

Conrad held the car door for Victoria, and as expected she gasped as she got into the car. Conrad had the driver switch cars. Although the exterior was identical, this car had a built in DVD player. Instead of seats the car had cushions and was covered with blankets and pillows.

"Surprised or pleasantly surprised?" Conrad asked when they were both in the car.

"What is all this?"

"I've enjoyed everything that we've done today, but I really enjoy being alone with you." Conrad said, noticing the red in her cheeks. As the driver drove to a remote location, Conrad thanked his lucky stars for the chance to hold Victoria close as the car moved. One quick turn was all it took to have her lips on his. Almost instantly they were ripping clothing off one another, both desperate for the others touch. Before they could do anything else, they both paused, feeling the car stop.

"Where are we?" Victoria panted.

"The middle of nowhere." Conrad said with a grin, running his hands along her legs.

The rest of the day was a blur. He had gotten quite a few of Victoria's favorite movies, but he couldn't remember past Casablanca. The movies became background noise for them as they rediscovered things they had forgotten about one another.

He had forgotten the way her nails dug into his back as she tried to muffle her moans in case the driver was still there.

She had forgotten the way he could always wait, refusing to go before she did.

They both forgot how it felt to be one. How it felt to lick, kiss and please one another. Instead of exhausting them, each wave of pleasure energized them and made them want to go again.

Neither noticed as day faded into night. Finally, Conrad grabbed her until she was sitting on his lap.

"I'm thirsty." She whispered as she ran her fingers in his hair.

"I'm starved myself. " Conrad said. With one call he made sure that dinner would be sent to them, including plenty of drinks.

The two ate dinner in the back of the car, reminiscing about the highlights of their marriage. They retold tales of the Victoria attempting to cook because she wasn't aware that they hired help. Growing up the way Victoria had, she couldn't imagine having people wait on her hand and foot. They laughed at memories of Daniel as a baby, given that neither parent knew much about children.

After a while, Conrad called for the original car.

"I can't believe you got two identical cars." Victoria laughed.

"Anything for you, my dear." Conrad replied.

The car rolled to a stop and Conrad realized how scared he was to be home. Victoria lived up to her promise of giving him a day. Not only had she been there but mentally and emotionally she was really there. She was unguarded, vulnerable and willing to take a chance on him. He knew he didn't deserve her. But did he do enough? Could he ever do enough?

He contemplated staying in the car all night. He contemplated running away and handcuffing Victoria to a bed on some remote island so she could never leave. Sadly, he realized that after the David Clarke fiasco, he had mentally tied her up to prevent her from leaving. Could she ever forgive him?

Despite his urges, he knew what he needed to do. He brushed Victoria's hair out of her face.

"Victoria, wake up. We're home."


	14. Deja Vu

Victoria's eyelids fluttered as she adjusted to the morning light. As she stretched, she was disappointed that Conrad's arms didn't wrap around her and pull her close. Sitting up, she was faced with the truth. Conrad was not with her.

She let a sarcastic chuckle escape her lips. She couldn't believe she had let Conrad trick her again. History had repeated itself. No matter how many times she swore that she wouldn't fall for him again she did. She was like a junkie who couldn't resist one more fix.

She couldn't believe she had fallen for it. He had begged her to give him another chance. "Just one day," he pleaded. And while romantic she knew his dedication wasn't realistic. But she couldn't stop herself from agreeing. And they had a wonderful day together. They reconnected in ways they hadn't in years. He was romantic and supportive. He listened to her and made an effort to get to know who she really was. And of course, he had pleasured her in ways she had thought they had outgrown. And then she woke up alone. Just like old times.

Victoria took her time getting ready, silently planning her revenge as she showered and changed. She picked a navy blue dress that clung tight to her curves. She straightened her hair and added a string of pearls and headed downstairs, promising herself that she wouldn't fall for that snake's charm again.

Victoria was seated at the table eating her grapefruit when Conrad walked in.

"Good morning, my dear. You look absolutely radiant this morning."

Victoria smiled a fake smile as she slowly looked up at her husband.

"I suppose that's because you didn't see me until I was already dressed and ready." Victoria said coldly.

"So that's what this is about. Don't be petulant. I was just taking care of some business."

"Aren't you always?" She said, rising from her seat.

"Victoria, don't ruin this. We had such an amazing day yesterday-"

"That's all it was Conrad. One day. That was the deal, correct?"

"But you felt something. I know you did."

"Yes. More than anything déjà vu. We used to have days like yesterday all the time. And then they all turned into mornings like this morning where I woke up alone. I'm not looking to repeat the past." Victoria lied.

Although yesterday had been like the old days, she wanted more than anything to pick up where they left off. As angry as she was, she couldn't deny her attraction to Conrad. But waking up alone had only reminded her of the loneliness she felt the first time around. That loneliness had caused her to fall for someone else and as much as she didn't trust her heart to Conrad, she didn't trust Conrad around anyone else who had her heart.

"I'll let you get back to your important business." Victoria said coldly. She walked away, pretending not to hear Conrad calling her name.


End file.
